Moreen
"Smart, Frugal, And surprisingly full of positive energy" --Website Description Moreen is one of the main characters of Mix Masters: Final Force, being one of the Mix Masters. She is good friends with the other Mix Masters and their Henchs, and her Master Hench is Ninom. Appearance Moreen has alabaster-white skin, and she has pale purple-ish indigo hair and blue eyes. She wears a short sleeved sweater, with a cream hood and a cream colored zig-zag pattern at the botton of her sweater. She wears a light cream brown trousers and white socks with jazz shoes. She wears a pocket belt bag, which the bag is positioned near her buttocks. History She was born in Atreia in the Ice Valley in the Bandit Penguin's Grandpa's Igloo. The storyline of the mother is that the mother went to Atreia and started finding away to get back to earth. However, 1 day in earth is a thousand days in Atreia So, when she transferred moreen to earth, moreen landed there the same day the explosion happened. But, before in Atreia, her mother sings a song about a fairytale in Moreen's fairytale's book. She also grew up with Root, who considers her as her brother. It is unknown how old Moreen was when she got adopted, but she came to the owner of the Moreen's snack bar (the grandma) and she adopted her. It is known that she lived in a different city from Gamebridge. In her previous home, she is treated as a "bearer of bad fortune", due to her psychic abilities. She could see the future. When she was playing in a park, she saw a vision that a boy would fall down if he climbed the stairs. The boy ignored her pleads and tripped from the stairs and got hurt. This scared the other children. And there was another time when she saw a horrible accident of a bus she was riding, possibly taking her near her home, and everyone died. She pleaded the driver to stop the bus, but he refused to listen to her and dropped her off. Then, after a few seconds, everyone in the bus died. Moreen was hated by the citizens, so her adoptive mother and her had to move to Gamebridge. Appearances Red Knight Arc - to be added soon Blue Fox Arc - to be added soon Root (R1) Arc - to be added soon Equipment Mix Master Launcher: '''In it's sealed state, it takes form of a purple bracelet with a beadstone attached to it, and she wears it on her right arm. (or left) Abilities '''Powerful Strength: In episode 6, when she hears Ninom's (and Chichi's) cries and wails inside a weird house which in reality is a training room that Wolfman is using to train all the Mix Masters except for Mira, when Aring and Ang-Ang failed to open the locked door she grabs a large boulder and throws it at the entrance to make an opening. Expert Hench Trainer: '''An ordinary trait that all Mix Masters have; she is able to train Ninom's power and use it to the fullest. She is also a very good strategist. '''Keen Intellect: She is also shown to be a Straight A student. She is the 2nd smartest in the group, next to Ray. Despite this fact, in an episode where Blue Fox sent some winged floating bat-eyeballs to spy on the Mix Master, the blue villain sees that she answers every answer in her homework wrong. He says that there are so many errors 'he can't count them all', and he wonders how she (right after wondering the same thing about Ditt) became a Mix Master at all. Healing: Maureen is known to have healing powers first introduced in last episode of the Red Knight Arc, The End of Red Knight, where she uses it to heal Kayon. In episode 15 'Curtain Up! Snow White!' Aring mentions that she can use the power to heal her sprained knee at one point but she replies that she can't use it to heal herself. Future Sight: She has the power to foresee the future unconsciously; it is first suggested in episode 5 'Don't Mess With Moreen! (I Mean It!)' where a ball almost hits her but she dodges it while sleeping. Ditt then tests her out by throwing more tennis balls at her and she dodges them all too. It is later told to the other Mix Masters by her adoptive mother in the same episode, that she had been forced to move out to another city with the adoptive mother due to people thinking she was a witch. Relationships Mix Masters Ditt: Ditt is one of the Mix Masters paired up with her along with the other Mix Masters. He may be silly sometimes to her, but in episode 12 'The Boiler Room' at one point she reveals that his ideas are so crazy he is actually quite cool to her. There has been hinted romance between the two at a few points in the story. *Episode 14 'The End of Red Knight' - When Moreen uses all her powers up to heal her friends, she falls to the ground but Ditt is the first to catch her. She says that 'look, now you're holding me...' and the red-haired Mix Master immediately turns red, letting her go by accident. (Aring had to catch her in time). *An episode in the R1 Arc - When Moreen was taken by Root as the Silver Witch, Ditt said himself that he would save her no matter what. *An episode in the R1 Arc - When Root takes control of Ditt's body and Chichi joins Root's side (possessed), Moreen was the most worried of the remaining Mix Masters. *An episode in the R1 Arc - Root tried to trap Ditt in ice to get rid of him, but Moreen gets in the way to save Ditt and becomes frozen instead. **Later on, when Ditt, Aring and Ray had to choose who would distract Root while the other two would save Moreen, Ditt was focused in saving Moreen the most. He trusted Aring and Ray so much that, whoever has to distract Root must answer a math question, he thought of the answer before asking a random math question that he managed to answer in around two-four seconds. *In the semi-last episode, when Root (as an uncontrollable green flame-like monster) went to the Human World to retrieve Moreen from a hospital, Ditt was willing to sacrifice his own life into choroforce to battle Root. (To which he succeeds in doing so first, before the other Mix Masters Aring and Ray) Ray: '''Ray and Moreen doesn't have much interactions throughout the story, and their friendship is quite unknown. However, as Mix Masters, one could say that they might be very good friends. '''Aring: '''The only female other than Moreen in the Mix Master group. Moreen is very gullible in what she says that, in episode 8 'Monkeyroos' when they tried to open the Door That Cannot Be Opened and Aring pulls a string too late, she believes and apologizes when Aring lied that the others were too fast. '''Ninom: '''Being partners, her and ninom have a very close relationship. Moreen cares deeply for Ninom, and would go to the extent of risking her life to save him. '''Root: Being raised with Moreen's mother along with Root (R1), the baby believes that he is her brother. Category:Mix Master Category:Female Category:Characters